fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
How the Grinch Stole the Holiday Showcase/Presentations/Paperback
Paperback Starting off my Showcase for Day 1 will be the announcement of my new company, Paperback. From now on all my work will be made under this company. So this Showcase will also be to reveal the first line of content that'll be coming out of this company. Day 1 (January 19th) To start off we'll be taking a look at my new entry to the Fallout franchise, Fallout 6! In this new entry in the Fallout franchise, the player is a Vault Dweller from Puerto Rico, a US territory during the Great War much like Canada, Puerto Rico having a long-standing past with the United States was granted several vaults primarily located around the capital city of San Juan. Perhaps fortunately for the island nation it was never hit by the countless nuclear weapons that rained hell on the mainland, although the effects were undeniable as the ensuing radiation spread across the sea between the land masses coating Puerto Rico in the crackling death clouds of green lightning. In this chaos the Nuclear Reactor south of Puerto Rico failed due to heavy natural damage causing it to go into meltdown unleashing a second wave across Puerto Rico much more ferocious than the original. After the onslaught of Radiation nearly 150 years passed, those that survived either struck luck dodging two rounds of nuclear fallout, were ghoul-ified from the radiation or hid underground in the Vaults. The year is now 2300, humanity has been rebuilding for hundreds of years and although many vaults have opened in that time no society has returned to its once great stature, radio silence is all that fills the electronic air. However hope is not lost as new societies have grown from the rubble of the old. After hundreds of years to recover the land of Puerto Rico around San Juan has become divided by the descendants of those that hid away in the vaults and those htat survived the nuclear apocalypse. Three fledgling Nations; San Juan Metropolis, Greater Carolina & Caguas Wilds have risen up and now their expanding borders have pushed them into competition with one another as well as the relentlessely militaristic and secretive, P-R U.S.A. an old sect of the U.S. Military that survived in an ancient military establishment deep in the jungle where they seek to rebuild the once unstoppable U.S. Military to its former glory and regain contact with the mainland. In addition to the west is the bizarre and frightening Bayamon Wasteland, a region unclaimed by many due to the monsters that mutated from the Great War and stories of people going lost from insane tribals in the area. A luster dwells in that Wasteland however that the four factions can't resist the allure of, a Pre-War Tanker that crashed into the coast near the once beautiful city of Dorado which is said to house untouched and pristine artifacts from the old world, however no one truly knows what is really inside and due to hundreds of years of stories being passed on by word of mouth the tanker has become a legend in the area having many people describing the entities that guard it and what lies within varying greatly from place to place. The Meat and Grit In Fallout 6 the system of leveling returns to what it was back in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas with Skills the player can specialize in and a number of unique and unusual Perks the player can pick up over their journey. There are 18 Skills in the game ranging from Weapon handling to Speech and Stealth, allowing players to customize their character for different playstyles while also having the limiting level cap to prevent Over-Powered Characters and to retain the sense of proper role-playing. Melee and Gun Combat have continued to be refined with gameplay being focused around the three quick-swap wheels; Melee, Big Guns & Small Guns allowing the player to change their weapons on the fly with ease as well as allow them to customize their playstyle. New to Fallout 6 weapons now have a much more varied approach to their functionality as weapon swapping combos allow the player to pull off different tricks and also utilize weapons in unconventional methods. Another addition in Fallout 6 is the Acrobatic element of gameplay, fights have been made more fluid in nature with enemies focusing on utilizing cover much less commonly than previous games and instead attempting to aggressively push against the player and encourages the player to play aggressively in return, this also marks the introduction of the Acrobatic System which allows the player to scale small walls and trees as well as use different features of the constructs to fight allowing the player to move and shoot more confidently. To compliment the Acrobatic System new animalistic enemies have been introduced to teach the player more advanced techniques of movement which the player can learn to replicate in battle and will find highly beneficial when combatting particular enemies with long range attacks that are tricky to avoid. In addition the re-tooling of some old enemies that appear in the game has also helped with Ghouls now being re-assigned to a low threat enemy to teach the player the importance of vertical mobility as Ghouls now lumber around in great hordes. Returning gameplay mechanics from the oldest Fallout games, Fallout 1 and 2 also appear including the return of the ability to perform First Aid on oneself which forces the player to consider the condition of their environment and risk to attack, First Aid is much more effective in the open fields rather than in protected areas to encourage players to not waste time healing constantly without risk of being attacked. In addition some skills have gained mini-games to add some extra depth to them as well as the reworking of some older minigames namely Lockpicking and Computer Hacking to be more interesting. In addition to those returning mini-games, Repair sees several minigames which differ according to the type of repair (Structural, Mechanical or Electrical) and Explosives crafting also becomes a bit of a minigame allowing players who're able to learn the techniques of it to create explosives of a greater calibur. Monsters Galore Something of a major change to Fallout 6 is the approach towards enemies and more specifically the fauna and flora of Fallout. The land of Puerto Rico was changed much differently to the lands of mainland America, as such different animals survived the apocalypse and became different creatures as a result. Without notably large predators many of the smaller species in Puerto Rico flourished from the nuclear radiation becoming massive creatures almost unrecognizable from their original forms. Also unlike Mainland America and much of the planet for that matter, life didn't come to a stand still when the bombs dropped, Puerto Rico is for the most part still a flourishing land of green trees and creatures that are active in the day and night as such due to the changes in many creatures new biological journals are created by many who go out into the wild and untamed lands of Puerto Rico's jungles in an attempt to rebuild the catalogue of information that was once available before the war. *Humans - Even after the war the race of intelligent mostly hairless apes survived splitting in some regards becoming three distinct species in Puerto Rico; Humans, Ghouls & Trogs. **Humans were those who remained relatively unaffected by the nuclear radiation that'd bathed the lands and retained their appearance much like the pre-war counterparts although may have some minor deformaties from the radiation. **Ghouls meanwhile are those who truly suffered the brunt of the Radiation and Fallout from the Great War, stripped bare of their skin mostly, these people often suffer from a number of conditions that have affected their brain due to the high dosage of radiation, those some retain their humanity and can be sometimes more civilized and kind-hearted than humans, a frighteningly high number turn feral into what're known as Mindless Ghouls ''a state of mind that many ghouls seem to eventually reach as the degeneration of their cells impacts their mind. **Trogs are an unfortunate byproduct of the industrial landscape seen especially around San Juan, unlike Ghouls there is no sanity for when one becomes a fully-fledged Trog, impacted by metallic-laced radiation the impact on the body of a person to become a Trog is much greater as their spines distory becoming covered in a thick sheen of metal that weighs them down causing them to hunch and run on all fours, their internal organs are either rendered useless from radiation or mutate forming tumour like growths on many of the victims' abdomens, however the worst part of the transformation comes to the keratin of the body as the DNA to create it is mutated causing the fingernails and toenails to grow into large claws while the hair grows into the skull causing massive brain damage causing most Trogs to die before they full transform but those that survive become animalistic and highly aggressive. *Arachnids - Even after generations of living in vaults the fear of the arachnids has perceived and perhaps rightly so as the creatures once feared for their unsettling appearance are known across the island for their destructive capabilities, three major species of spider had mutated from the radiation while other smaller ones remained in their small forms thanks to sneaking into bunkers and vaults over the years. **It may be the weakest of the three mutated species but Brown Turantulas are often spoken of by traveling merchants as hunting down and eating the livestock of Puerto Rico in the night and can attack unprepared travelers who walk near their dens. Attacking with fast, booming movements of their powerful legs the Brown Turantulas rely on an incredibly impressive brute force allowing them to snap through the bones of a person with fairly little effort. **The remarkably intelligent type of spiders that many are simply unaware of due to their nature of only revealing themselves when they're confident their prey is ensnared in their webs are the Tent Weavers, though not as large as the other two species they have extremely colourful patterns which are concealed in the darkness and give off warnings to wandering individuals of their danger. They possess a highly potent venom that can cause neurotic shock causing even dead bodies to fibrillate as a result. **The most dangerous type, the Jaws of Death once known as the Puerto Rican Cave Spider are known to solely live in the absolute depths of the crumbled ruins of the once great highways of Puerto Rico, their massive mandibles are tough enough to bite through metal as they build their nests out of the metal plates of vehicles found lying about and can attack with their long stabbing legs before revealing their body, due to their massive size they can be struck from beneath by individuals who move quickly although their large pincers make attacking their vulnerable underbelly a tricky gambit and they're relentless once they detect a prey willing to eat other spiders in order to claim dominance over a prey or even tear off their own legs to fit into small spaces. *Insects - Much like on the mainland, many an insect has survived the nuclear apocalypse returning to gigantic sizes not seen since the time of the early land animals, these massive creatures pose a very real threat to humanity as their large size and bacteria covered bodies can cause disease to spread quickly especially among corposes. As a result a number of countermeasures are taken by those that live in Puerto Rico to prevent epidemics from breaking out. **Born from a creature in the Pre-War era known for spreading disease the Bloodbugs of the post-war are feared among many due to their invasive nature and ability to use a highly acidic bio-chemical to break down wooden and metallic structures which can pose a serious threat to humans. Bloodbugs can also drain an individual of their blood as their name suggests and it's estimated that a mere four bloodbugs could kill a fully grown man in this method, even less for women and children. **Once spoken of supposedly as some sort of creature of legend, Dragonflies are a Pre-War and Post-War name to a large water-based creature that's known to live in the depths of the jungle where it will often live near water surfaces where the larval forms of the creature reside to eat plant matter. The creatures large and long body is very similar to the Chinese Dragon shown in propoganda media of the Pre-War and spoke of the danger of the reptilian creature flying through the sky and breathing fire down onto the land. The real life creature however does not possess the ability to breath fire although it's long, colourful, flying body is very much reminiscent of the fabled creature and it is ferocious in its attacks using giant mandibles and claws to lash onto and tear the flesh off of its prey. **Terranos once known as the Pre-War creature, the Dung Beetle are a rather odd creature in that they are not often aggressive and usually just wander about surching for grubs and plant matter to ingest, their large size allows them to uproot trees which can be heard from far away and they can infamously roll into a ball using their powerful hind legs to gain speed quickly ramming into trees or attacking percieved predators. **Thanks to the irradiation the humble centipede of the past was able to use the complex and dense sewer system of Puerto Rico to grow to huge sizes and become a terror to any who dwelled down there, with the creatures massive body being covered in heavy armour and it being able to run along the walls and ceiling of the tunnels many have described it as a fabled monster that eats children in the night. The creature can be heard making a clicking sound as it wanders using echolocation to search for prey, as a result the creatures lack of eyesight and low intelligence has been used by the more intelligent adventurers to distract the centipede with food and junk. *Fish - Although many died from the Great War becoming decimated by the radiation that plagued the land a few survived mutating as a result, allowing people to still fish in the oceans for these irradiated creatures, some fish mutated so heavily they were able to move onto land, the only known aggresive fish in Puerto Rico are the Seahorses. **From the depths of the ocean these once unassuming creatures are a ferocious beach dwelling Post-War monster that can burrow itself under the sand and can shoot acidic venom from its mouth which can cause severe burns to any victim hit by it. Their large serpentine bodies allow them to move swiftly on land as they can often block an unwary person's means of escape as a result. Their bodies are also covered in razor-sharp spines that can tear through most armour with relative ease making attacking them a risk only the brave and stupid attempt. *Amphibians - Though on the mainland they were long hunted to extinction thanks to the more aggressive reptilian creatures, the Amphibians of Puerto Rico were able to survive on their ferocious poisons and venoms and have become the island's apex predators as even humans have trouble taking them down, there are two distinct varieties of Amphibian that've reached this state; Toads and Frogs. **There's a saying in Caguas, "Follow the croak of a Bellowbog and you'll disappear with the wind". Many believe it to be an old wife's tale however many have disappeared during the times when the Bellowbog's croak is heard. These large toad-like creatures are known to slowly move often in small groups of up to 12 usually staying close to water for as long as possible to prevent their skin from drying, they're believed to be able to created a dust cloud from their venom sacs which has a very weak toxin in it that can't kill humans although does irritate the eyes. Only a few have survived the encounters with these monsterous creatures and accounts describe them as lashing out with massive limbs sending people rocketing into trees and the sky seemingly with little effort. **Even in Pre-War the Poison Dart Frog was feared among those that lived in Puerto Rico for its incredibly potent venom and poison, in the Post-War this creature of unfathomable danger has lived on becoming more aggressive, growing to about half the size of a dog the Poison Dart Frog's remarkably large size makes it a very real threat for any wandering the jungles without a method of detecting creatures easily as this animal can camouflage itself with its surroundings thanks to its more toned back colours. In addition once the creature latches onto a target it will often jab their heads with its tongue trying to break the victim's skull, this is usually unable to work as the creature does not have an incredible amount of strength and instead will attempt to spit venom onto the target's skin or through their armour which isn't as potent as its pre-war variety although is still lethal if not dealt with. *Reptiles - by far the most successful types of creatures to come out of the Post-War, the Reptiles have thrived in this world, untouched by the once dominant human species a number of reptiles have been able to grow uncontested thanks to the radiation and become serious threats to humanity in the Post-War environment. **Once a house pet common across the world, the Iguana is a common creature seen in the wasteland, although quite the number of times larger than its pre-war counterpart the creature is relatively easy to dispatch thanks to its admittedly sluggish movement. The creatures are known to attack with its large spiked tail and its jaws which can rip through flesh remarkably quickly. The creature relies on its heavy weight to drag its prey down before tearing them apart often in small hunting groups. **A bizarre mutation, the ones docile Caiman Lizard have become the ambush predators known as Stulkar, thanks to radiation, their skulls are incredibly hard and form a terrifying sight to any who are caught off-guard by one, they have a large gaping maw that can become unhinged if the prey is too large and they slink along the ground almost never needing to use their arms and legs fully. Their long bodies can even become camouflaged with their surroundings due to its unassume green and brown texture. **Living in the still bodies of water located across Puerto Rico, one of the most successful snake species to come out of the Post-War is the Water Boa, which has become a ferocious entity in these ponds and lakes, its large and fast moving body allows it to even jettison itself up onto land where it can continue to hunt its prey if they escape its watery trap. The creature is also capable of storing up water in special sacs that its body develops allowing it to shoot a high pressure jet at its targets often knocking them over. **Dwelling along the riversides of Puerto Rico the previously calm and unsuspecting river turtles of the Pre-War pose a new danger to the Post-War inhabitants of Puerto Rico as their evolution has caused them to become a menace along the shoreline of the rivers as they can block up the rivers with their large bodies and have razor-sharp beaks that can break bones with a single bite. **It's unknown what creature the Wanamingo originates from however some sparse pre-war documents describe it as a creation of science invented by the government and shipped over to Puerto Rico to be sent into South America to control riots in the Pre-War era. However when the bombs fell the creatures got loose and began wandering about the jungles of Puerto Rico snatching up unfortunate victims to take to their dens to eat. The Wanamingo are ambush predators who hide up in trees and will jump down stomping on their prey and attemping to bite their prey's head off with their massive jaws. *Birds - Though many species died from the fires that engulfed the planet in the Great War a number of birds were able to outlast the nuclear devestation rising up out of the ashes to be born anew, though many are unchanged one is spoken of in legend among the people of Puerto Rico for its elegance and ferocity, the Griffon. **The Griffon is a massive multicoloured bird creature that's known to appear sporadically across Puerto Rico suggesting that its population is rather low despite its appearance, the creatures are known for their beautiful feathers that are said to shimmer against the sun in the bright of day. In addition the Griffons are equally known for their aggressive and unrelenting hunting style in which they will not stop until either they or their prey are killed, often the latter. Their massive sharp beaks can break through rock and their talons can tear up many of armours with little to no effort, in addition the creatures massive size often deludes its victims into thinking they can escape into small holes however the creature's long neck allows it to peer into these areas and grab and often crush the bones of its prey as a result. According to records the creature was once known as the Macaw although this is only speculation. *Mammals - Even with the resurgance of non-mammalian creatures taking dominance in Puerto Rico and the absence of humans for nearly a hundred years some mammals had taken it upon themselves becoming monsterous from the radiation and acting as new threats towards this Post-War humanity. **A small rodent from the Pre-War known as Shrews, they're common throughout Puerto Rico and appear especially often in urban areas, after the war the Shrew's anatomy didn't change much from the radiation growing slightly larger and instead relies on the natural physique of the Shrew for hunting. The creatures usually just hunt grubs and insects however if a pack of them spot something larger they'll often attempt to gang up on it to kill it usually with alarming success. They have sharp, little claws and teeth that can cut through skin and their whip-like tails are able to trip up those who run through their territory obliviously and can also deal a stinging pain when striking their targets. **Found in the jungles are the much less common, Flying Squirrel, these large creatures are fairly noisy and easy to hear when they're approaching however most of the time people will find these creatures are actually fairly timid and won't attack outright instead doing so out of percieved defensive needs. Flying Squirrels will usually try to bite and gnaw at their targets and can jump from tree to tree using their excess skin to glide about in a stunning display. People are often warned to stay out of the depths of the jungle at night as these creatures become more active and dangerous. **Found rather uniquely around the P-R U.S.A. Base, Porcupines are a fairly docile Post-War creature that evolved from a Pre-War creature of the same name, although larger and with razor sharp spines they're not venomous or poisonous in any regard and generally don't attack. They are however saught after by butchers and hunters who regard their meat as some of the highest quality in the Post-War landscape. The large spines can be used defensively by the Porcupine and it is able to shift their orientation to dissuade potential predators. In addition they are known to let out a call that can attract predatory creatures in the jungle to ward off their own attackers. Day 2 (January 21st) Now it's time to begin Day 2, a double feature here, first up a game to reveal and then a short story. ''"The tides of fate have been turning ever more chaotically across Hyrule, the once great battles of good and evil between the Goddess Hylia, her chosen hero and the curse of Demise have settled after the Calamity and return of the Demon Sword. We thought that with the Demon King finally gone this land would be rid of his curse however the final words of that being known simply as Demise have rung a deadman's bell onto Hyrule "for all time" and so it has come, the seasons are dying, the fertile lands have fallen barren and dark magic performed by ancient cults has deformed the land in a selfish attempt to stop Time's End" In the next, Legend of Zelda Game we follow the story at the end of the timeline, at the absolute limit of it all the final words of the Demon King, Demise's curse have began to take effect, with his curse seemingly defeated time has begun to slow, the land is slowly dying as the seasons stop changing and the days and nights grow ever longer, eventually the people of the land fear that Hyrule will fall into a wintery darkness. As such ancient cults that have once worshipped the Demon King or splintered from the civilizations of Hyrule for one reason or another have taken their last-ditch efforts to try and sustain the land in their own twisted way, bringing about horrors not seen since the time of the curse's origin. In The Legend of Zelda: The World of Ruin you play as Link, one of the last Hylian Knights that has vowed to protect the Princess, in these times beyond the curse the story of the Goddess, her Hero and the Demon King's fighting has been slowly twisted and misremembered resulting in many forgetting the existence of the once great Heroes who stood by the Goddess' side. While patrolling the field around Hyrule Castle you come across a couple of Bokoblins who oddly run away from the player, forced to give chase the player is taught a number of the game mechanics as they catch up to these Bokoblins. After defeating the Bokoblins in their little cave, Link returns back to Hyrule Castle to find that the King's final orders have been given, with his dying breath the King has ordered a few Hylian Knights to traverse across Hyrule and rid it of the cults that have slowly been encroaching on Hyrule Castle, it is now the player's goal to travel across the twisted landscape of Hyrule finding and defeating the various cults that lay in hiding in the ancient dungeons that emanate the distorted reality the land is in. Gameplay Gameplay for The World of Ruin is more akin to the older 3D Zelda Games as opposed to the more recent Open-World Zelda Games, as such the player has a smaller but densely packed world to explore with numerous caverns, landmarks, villages and environments to explore. The acrobatics system from Breath of the Wild & Resurrection of the Soul once again appears with the player being able to Climb, Sprint, Jump and Glide with the use of their stamina meter. Combat is the main focal point for TWoR as enemies are given a more varied AI structure allowing fights to play out differently depending on the enemy/ies fought, in addition certain enemies can have different attack structures within their own species resulting in Combat being more so about reflexs and timing. This additional AI variation comes primarily towards humanoid enemies such as the Bokoblin, Moblin, Darknut & Lizalfos for example who all possess different AI to make the swordplay between them more unique. Exploration is still prided as a key factor to the game and much like the Open-World Zelda Games from before the player is freely able to enter and explore the dungeons in their own desired order, dungeons each have preliminary items the player needs to acquire to enter and have been made significantly longer than previous games to allow for the full exploration of the dungeon's own item. The Entry Item to every dungeon can be found through unconventional tasks that Link must complete, ranging from treasure hunts to helping farming, etc. In addition Sidequests have also been made more varied to prevent repetition, each are once again given their own distinct story and roughly half of the sidequests incorporate a non-combat challenge for the player to complete. As you can see from the map above the land of Hyrule has many areas that are simply inaccessible this due to either environmental barriers such as sheer mountains or cliff faces or is due to the Cults' barriers which appear and deal quick and rapid damage to Link. The map is also intended to emulate the appearance of Ocarina of Time's Hyrule although on a much larger and grander scale. Many of the locations draw mirrors to locations from that game as well as several references to games before and after that. The player's goal is to traverse the 10 dungeons of Hyrule located across the land and defeat the cults hidden beneath the surface, as the player completes this task they'll begin to unearth the deadly goal the cults are aiming to accomplish. ---- "The Unten Tri-Annual Meeting is a meeting for every universe's Unten/s, it is mandatory attendance for those that've undergone the Zeon Event. You have been given this letter under the formal agreement that you meet the requirements to attend the meeting, we will send an escort to pick up you, this is an Invite+1 so if you would like to bring a guest it is permitted." A letter on a desk reads as the view pans back to show Mynis packing a suitcase with numerous belts as well as some other minor bits and pieces, Omega Prime Reten is sitting on a couch nearby Mynis: *Argh* stupid belts, they said this suitcase could hold a hundred and fifty but I can't even get my eightieth one to fit. Reten: I don't think they thought you were being serious about the belt thing, besides what do you even need that many belts for, it's a one day trip. Mynis: You wouldn't understand Reten, you're not cultured in Belt Etiquette, you've got to dress to impress, I don't know what sort of theme this meeting's going to have so I've gotta make sure I've got all my bases covered, see I've got formal belts, party belts, costume belts... Mynis continues to list belts for a few minutes as Reten hops up out of the couch and goes to read over the letter once more Reten: How can you be sure this is legit, I mean doesn't it seem a bit odd? Mynis: Nah, I asked Unten and apparently he's been to it a few times already, besides it seems like a pretty fun sort of thing, seeing alternate universe versions of myself. Reten: *under his breath* you're just an alternate universe version of Unten. Reten: Have you considered that Unten might just be lying to you, it could be a trap. Mynis: You're overthinking things Reten, just chill alright, I need my +1 to be cool about this besides it's a nice distraction from all the stuff that's been going on lately. Reten: Hmm, fair enough although why are you bringing me? Why not Ronnie or Claire. Mynis: Well I asked them about it although since it's only one guest they both refused, Ronnie said she couldn't stand being around that many Beorns and also doesn't trust me to keep Claire safe for prolonged periods of time. Reten: Yeah I can definitely see why, although since it's alternate universes there should theoretically be an infinite number of Missyntile Untens as well. Mynis: I hope not, I was kind of hoping to trade stories with the other Beorns, show off my Electrokinesis. Mynis attempts to shoot off a lightning bolt although it merely fizzles in his hand spitting onto the ground Reten: Yeah I'm sure they'll be amazed by your parlour tricks. Mynis: Shut up, I bet some of them don't even have powers. A beam of light suddenly emanates from the letter as it tears itself out of Reten's hand landing squarly on the floor as an elaborate circle appears around the paper shooting a beam upwards blasting a hole through the roof as a doorway appears from within the light Mynis: Nahh, jeez, landlord's gonna be pissed off about that. Alright uhh hang on last minute check, let's see... belt, check, belt, check, belt, check, belt, check... Mynis continues to check his personal belonings as a robot exits from the doorway Robot: Greetings #045861 UNTEN, how are you TODAY? Mynis: Huh, oh uhh well my name's Mynis actually and uhh, I dunno to be honest, I'm pretty keen about this whole thing, what about you Reten? Reten: Less talk Mynis, let's just get this over and done with. Robot: Very well, MYNIS I will be escorting you to the MEETING at JUNCTION TERMINAL UNIVERSE APARTMENT #063, please follow me. Mynis: Uhh, hey this is my +1 it said so on the letter, hope you don't mind if I bring him along do you? The Robot looks at Reten and then back at Mynis Robot: He is MANDATORY. Mynis: Huh, here that Reten, you're MAN-DA-TOR-Y, heheh, guess they didn't have time to program these robots with comprehensive english. Mynis and Reten follow the robot into the doorway which leads them to a large travelator where numerous other robots as well as countless Untens are heading towards a large set of open doors Mynis: Wow, fan-cy, I guess it makes sense they'd go all out for a meeting of Mynises. Reten: It's a meeting of Untens Mynis, don't get your hopes-ah! Reten feels a sudden pain in his chest Reten: Argh fuck, what's with this pain. Mynis: Huh, hey! Robot, did you do something to Reten? Robot: Incorrect, MYNIS, that is the PACIFICATION FIELD, the pain will subside in a few seconds, please refrain from violent thoughts and actions otherwise the pain will RETURN. Reten: *argh* fucking pacification field, hurts like a bitch. Mynis: Reten, just chill man, otherwise you're gonna be miserable all day. The scene fades away as we see hundreds of Untens heading towards the large doors where a looming figure seems to be seated in the far distance Day 3 (January 23rd) Finally, the last presentation from Paperback for the January Showcase, this game was kept under wraps but I'm proud to present Kirby: Jewel of the Ancients an upcoming Kirby Platforming Game. Follow Kirby as he travels to the vast Pop Star wastes with King Dedede and some explorers known as the '''Rosarians' to find the Jewel of the Ancients, an artifact believed to bring life to desparate lands. Traverse the six regions of the Pop Star Wastes as Kirby, King Dedede, Bandana Dee and Cpt. Doo searching for the Jewel of the Ancients. With new abilities, new enemies, new levels and some returning modes it'll be Kirby's toughest adventure yet!'' New to Kirby: Jewel of the Ancients are two abilities; Cloud & Insect. Cloud is given by an old enemy of the Kirby series, Cret while Insect is given by a new enemy called Buggy. Cloud allows Kirby to float about descending slowly and creating puffs of clouds which can rain down on enemies, send out bolts of lightning and even unleash a hailstorm. Kirby can also create heavy clouds which can be used as platforms for puzzles and platforming. Kirby's other new ability, Insect allows Kirby to glide through the air at remarkable speed and lets him use his hat's mandibles to latch onto enemies and throw them about, in addition the ability allows Kirby to unleash a swarm of tiny insects to attack enemies or allow Kirby to dissapear into a cloud of insects to appear further away. In addition to these two enemies, three new enemies for some of the older abilities in the game have been created; Glyphoso for the Sand Ability, Rattly for the Snake Ability and Jodo for the Suplex Ability. Kirby will trek across the vast Pop Star Wastes in Kirby: Jewel of the Ancients, along the way he can collect relics of the Ancients that are needed to unlock the Boss Chambers of each area, in addition Kirby can collect Memory Orbs which will create 3D Models of characters and enemies from previous games in the series and can be viewed in the Memory Orb Sub-Menu on the Main Menu screen. New to Kirby: Jewel of the Ancients is the explorative gameplay, the levels in this game are broken up into different sections which can take Kirby on entirely different paths giving him different challenges along the way, encouraging replaying levels as a result, in addition some levels even have two exits allowing Kirby to access secret levels too. Sub-Games Beyond the Main Game itself the player also has the option once having completed the Story Mode to play NX Mode which will have the player traverse the game once more with harder and trickier enemies as well as a timer to see how quickly the player can complete the game. This mode goes through every level back-to-back as a result. If the player is able to get through NX Mode they'll be able to fight a secret final boss who differs depending on how quickly the player was able to get to the final boss. Returning from Kirby Super Star is the infamous, Great Cave Offensive, a grueling maze-like journey where the player must search for and collect treasure whilst battling enemies dwelling in the cavernous system. This new Great Cave Offensive is even larger than the original featuring six zones to visit with Metroidvania like layouts similar to Kirby and the Amazing Mirror. Depending on how well you do in collecting treasures some of the bosses will change to be even tougher. In addition rather unique to this game is the availability of Copy Abilities, unlike the Story Mode and NX Mode, Kirby's abilities in this mode are the same ones from Kirby Super Star and re-appear in the True Arena as options for Kirby. The next game mode is a spiritual successor to Spring Breeze, much like the original game mode, this game mode, known as The First Landing is a recreation of an old Kirby Game, Kirby's Dream Land 2 which has been slightly shortened and features all the returning bosses from that game (bar King Dedede). Completing the game mode will be no easy task however as Kirby is limited to only the seven copy abilities that have parallels to that game; Fire, Ice, Spark, Stone, Cutter, Needle & Parasol. The last game modes are the ever-present Arena and True Arena where Kirby mist fight every boss in the Story Mode for the Arena and every boss in NX Mode, Great Cave Offensive & The First Landing for the True Arena, back-to-back with some healing items in between. Both Arenas have Single-Player and Multi-Player modes however it is only through playing the Single-Player versions of the Arena and True Arena that the player is allowed to fight each Arena's final boss and in the case of The Arena, unlock The True Arena. Copy Abilities Both Modes Story Mode/NX Mode Great Cave Offensive New Gameplay Mechanics Much like the previous Kirby games Kirby: Jewel of the Ancients adds in some new gameplay mechanics to make the gameplay more interesting and to differentiate itself from the previous games. The aforementioned branching level design is one such feature and gives greater attention to the 3D which has up to that point been a relatively minor component of gameplay. Players will also now deal with more than just two layers as there can now be up to five layers on a level running parallel to on another making platforming and the enemies more chaotic in nature. A major change to the game is Ability Pocketing, in addition to being able to hold a healing item, Kirby is now able to pocket a copy ability, this allows Kirby to freely swap between his active and inactive ability at will which also allows for some more complex puzzles as a result. Lastly, although not really a new gameplay mechanic, across the game are little sprites of characters and enemies from Kirby's Dreamland and Kirby's Adventure, there's one in every level, finding one will cause it to shimmer and some will even perform actions as further notification, if the player finds all the little sprites they will unlock a HD remake of Spring Breeze from Kirby Super Star/Super Star Ultra. Category:Showcases Category:How the Grinch Stole the Holiday Showcase Category:Paperback Category:Presentations Category:Subpages